Forever Mine
by EpitomeOfDreams
Summary: The story of how Ginny's little girl crush on Harry turned into the deepest love you could ever imagine.
1. Lovely Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't really know what "disclaimer" means, but I've seen writer's on here do it, so I've decided to try it as well.**

**I've had this story for like a year now. The genre isn't really my thing, but I've decided to try it. Yay? **

**New authors that start here, I've noticed say things like, "Be gentle" or "R/R" or something like that. You know what I say?**

**SHUT UP AND READ! Or I'll send moldy Voldy after you. Kays? Review too please :)**

**Enjoy the story! **

**XOXOXO**

**Chapter 1 - Lovely Letters**

The perfect day of the summer, sunny and warm and cloudless, with the birds singing, the air smelling so fresh and the little gnomes skipping around the front of the Weasley's tall, crooked house and the chickens clucking here and there, was a great day for wading down at the lake or playing a game of Quidditch down at the orchard or simply just lying on the flower-filled meadow and smelling the breeze. These were just a few of the things Ginny Weasley wanted to do on such a fine day.

But Ginny was in her nice, soft bed, sleeping quite peacefully and having the most wonderful dream she had ever had. She felt light, warm and extraordinarily happy and a grand smile plagued her lips. She knew if anybody had happened to walk in and saw her, they would think she was undeniably mental, but she didn't really care at the moment. Nothing could stop her dream…nothing would interrupt…she would stay asleep and dream the same dream for hours and hours and hours….

"Ginny!"

At the sound of her mother's voice, Ginny squeezed her eyes tightly shut and curled herself into a ball and placed her pillow over her head. _Anything_ to keep from waking up.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley's voice continued still. "Ginny, dear, it's time for breakfast, please come on down!"

Ginny curled up even tighter and squeezed her eyes shut harder, but it was no use. The dream was slipping away faster and faster until she could barely remember it.

_Mothers_, she thought bitterly. The big smile on her pale freckled face was gone and was replaced with an annoyed frown. _They can bother you when you're awake and bother you when you're asleep…Merlin! Don't they ever take a break?_

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" her now agitated mother yelled. "COME ON DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

"Alright, alright!" Ginny yelled in a raspy and scratchy voice. "I'm up already! Merlin!" She sat up and stumbled out of bed and groped around for her bathrobe and slippers.

Ginny had originally thought that coming home from her first year of Hogwarts would be enjoyable and relaxing, and for the most part, it was. But when you have a mother like Mrs. Weasley….

Ginny shivered as she pulled on her bathrobe and crossed her room, (wasn't so difficult, as it was a tiny room), and opened her bedroom door to find her brother, Ron, in his blue bathrobe and his fist held up and frozen, as if he was about to knock on her door.

Ron blinked at the sight of her. Ginny knew she looked a funny sight these days. It was pretty understandable considering the fact she had been possessed by an evil spirit by the name of Tom Riddle when she had made a huge mistake by writing in a strange diary she had found in her cauldron when she had gone shopping at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley almost one year ago. Ginny couldn't believe how _stupid_ she had been. She has poured out her whole heart into that diary and Tome grew stronger and stronger. _The wretched scum!_ He had possessed her most of her first year and she had almost died near the end of it in the legendary Chamber of Secrets…. That is to say, she no _doubt _would of died if it hadn't been for….

"Er, Ginny?" Ron said nervously. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Ginny, very pale, and her freckles were standing out more then usual, had a hazy and dreamy expression and a slight smile on her face as she stared dreamily at Ron. She snapped out of it when he spoke.

"Huh?" she said dazedly. "Did you say something?"

"You…never mind," Ron shook his head. "Anyways, Mum's having a cow downstairs. You better come down."

"Isn't this supposed to be a bloody vacation?" she said grouchily, as she followed her brother down the disheveled staircase.

Ron laughed. "try telling that to her. Now you know how Fred, George and I feel when we come home every summer."

"Not necessarily the same thing considering you three can sleep through a stampede of hippogriffs," Ginny muttered and Ron rolled his eyes at her, but didn't argue. Ginny smirked.

In the kitchen they found Molly Weasley waving her wand over the small stove, looking quite angry and muttering under her breath, Mr. Weasley at the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading the Daily Prophet, Percy also at the table, with his Head Boy badge pinned perfectly on his gray sweater, looking smug and his chest thrown out pompously, and Fred and George, the identical twin pranksters, talking feverishly under their breaths at each other, once in awhile shooting Percy murderous glances.

As Ron and Ginny took their places at the table, Ron asked aloud, "Why so uptight?"

"Don't even mention!" Molly snapped, as she bustled over to the table and deposited plates of bacon, eggs and porridge in front of everyone. The table literally groaned underneath the weight. Molly continued to mutter. "Shameful…don't know _what_ they were thinking…"

"What happened?" Ginny asked amusedly, as she turned to face Fred and George, (out of habit).

"Nothing," George grunted, and Percy looked even more smug.

"I'll tell the tale, shall I?" he said, giving the twins' a satisfied smirk. "Fred and George found it would be a good, fine laugh to set a box of Filibusters waterworks as I took my morning shower…but little did they know that Mum was going to occupy the shower earlier than she normally does."

"No," Ginny grinned, starting to giggle. "Did she…?"

"Yes," Percy grinned broadly. "And I sure had a _blast_ out of that one. Ha!"

"Shut up, Perce," Fred snapped, as Ron guffawed loudly. Ginny noticed her father's ears turning bright red, possibly redder then the famous Weasley hair, and his shaking shoulders behind the newspaper - she guessed he was laughing under his breath and that only made her giggle more.

"Well, it wasn't a total lost," Fred muttered to George. "At least it got people laughing."

"We'll have to do better next time though," George murmured back.

"Stop this foolishness!" Molly ordered, her hair looking quite untidy and her face and arms kind of ashy. "Eat your breakfast…then you two," she continued, gesturing to the twins, "can go and denome the garden."

"Oh goody," they said together sarcastically, and they both reached for helpings of toast and eggs. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at them before she settled herself down at the end of the table.

A few minutes of eating in silence reigned and Ginny used it as a time for thinking about the marvelous dream she had had. She was struggling so hard to remember that it actually hurt, both physically and emotionally. The dream was just…so _wonderful_. She prayed desperately to Merlin to remember it again.

"Ginny, darling, are you alright?" her father, Arthur, asked looking at her closely with concern. "Why are you crying?"

It took a minute to realize that she was indeed crying. He touched her face hastily and found her cheeks wet with tears.

"Nothing," Ginny muttered, wiping them away hard with her napkin.

"Are you sure, dear?" Molly asked, alarmed and concerned by her only daughter's sudden tears. "You can tell me anything, you know, remember that."

"Yes, yes, Mum, I know," Ginny said impatiently, as a her brothers looked at her in bewilderment. It was bad enough her mother and father had to keep asking if she was well ever since the school year ended, but it was extremely worse if they started babying her in front of her older brothers. Though they were boys, Ginny longed to hang out with them, (well, perhaps not Percy). But she was always shunted aside because she was the youngest or simply because she was a girl. The only other "friend" she'd had was her neighbor, Luna Lovegood, but she wasn't always available to hang out with since she was very close with her family. Ginny hadn't made enough close friends at Hogwarts conceding the fact that she was possessed during most of it. All in all…Ginny just wanted to fit in with her family and having older brothers and being the girl wasn't helping much.

Before Molly could respond, a big gray owl that resembled a feather duster flew into the kitchen - and knocked the remaining plates and bowls that were on the table onto the floor. The family owl, Errol, skidded to a stop near the edge of the table, huffing and puffing.

"Poor Errol's getting too old for this," Percy commented, as he removed three rolls of parchment from the motionless owl's leg. He glanced at the name of the letters quickly, pushed two of the letters toward Ron and stood up with the other one.

"Ron, those two are for you," he said airily. "From Hermione and Harry…this one is mine." He held up the letter in his hand, and he turned slightly pink, (no doubt the letter was from his girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater). Percy left the kitchen.

Ginny on the other hand, was stiff in her seat as she stared at the letters in Ron's hands. _Harry_, Percy had said. _Harry_. A heavy jolt fell in her stomach and she felt her cheeks, ears and neck heat up like fire. She was actually _sweating_! No doubt she looked like her head was on fire, what, with her long fiery, bright red hair and all.

"Finally!" Ron exclaimed, as he tore open one of the letters. "I've been trying to communicate with them for months, but it's been right hard with Hermione all over Europe and Harry's fiasco with his Aunt Marge."

"You never did explain that explicitly, dear," Molly said worriedly to her husband. "Is he in an awful lot of trouble?"

Arthur lowered the newspaper down and patted his wife's hand warmly. "No, no, dear, all I know if that Harry accidentally blew up his aunt. He isn't in any trouble at all, he's staying at the Leaky Caldron actually."

"Blew up his aunt, you say?" Fred piped up, a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Oho!"

"We must construct plans with this one, bro," George said with a furtive smile. It soon disappeared when Molly gave them a dangerous look.

Ron continued, "I've asked him if he could come over the rest of the summer; this is probably his reply…."

_Clunk! Smash! Bump!_

Molly and Arthur and their sons flicked their heads over to Ginny in perplexity and surprise. At Ron's words, Ginny had dropped the spoon of porridge she was about to bring to her mouth, accidentally dropped her porridge bowl to the floor in the process, and she had bumped her head when she bent down to pick it up.

"What's _with_ you?" Fred asked.

"Little jumpy today, aren't we?" George illustrated.

"Ginny…" Molly started.

"I'm FINE!" she yelled, grasping the top of her head to caress the bump. It was throbbing feverishly. "Really, Mum, leave me alone, will you? I'm good!" With quivering hands, Ginny cleaned up the mess she had made, but very slowly and almost dream-like because Arthur told Ron, "Alright then, Ron. Read Hermione's letter aloud."

Ginny's heart dropped a million miles below her feet. It wasn't Harry's letter-reading yet….

Ron began reading Hermione's letter:

"'_Dear_ _Ron_'"

"'_My vacation so far has been wonderful, thank you for asking. I'm so happy you and your family won the Grand Prize Galleon Draw! Imagine the uses of seven hundred Galleons! No doubt you and Harry will joke that I would use it to buy books and this is what I say: HA!_'" - "Mind you, we would say that," Ron commented, and the twins laughed, Arthur shook his head smiling and Molly urged him to continue. "'_Anyway, I hope you had a nice time in Egypt, (and had actually _learned _something about the ancient Egyptian wizards_'" -

"Who, Ron?" Fred joked laughing.

"Learn?" George joined in.

"What a joke!" they said in unison. Ron gave them a dirty look before continuing.

"'_As of coming over you place for the rest of them summer, I would certainly love too, but I'm staying in France until about three days before we go to Hogwarts, so I'm terribly sorry to decline your offer. Maybe we can meet up in Diagon Alley on August 31__st__? _

_Hope you are well. _

_Love from, Hermione._"

"Well, that was a very nice letter," Mrs. Weasley said warmly. "It rather is a shame she couldn't come and stay. Don't you think, Ginny?"

"Sure, yeah," Ginny said tonelessly, wondering why she should care. She didn't really care about the situation at the moment. She was waiting eagerly and very impatiently for Ron to read Harry's letter. Her legs felt like noodles, her hands were shaking like mad, and she was as pale as ever. _What's wrong with me?, _she thought horrified.

"Maybe Harry can stay!" Ron tore open the letter from Harry and started to read and Ginny held on to _every single _word he said:

"'_Dear Ron, _

_Thanks for the Sneakoscope you sent. It's been going haywire constantly, but since the Durseleyd are here, it's not to be unexpected'_" -

Ron was suddenly interrupted by a loud giggle. For the third time that morning, the parents and boys turned to Ginny to find her very red in the face and blushing madly still, with her shaking hands covering her mouth.

"Mental," Run muttered, and he continued, "_'Congratulations on winning the seven hundred Galleons! You really do deserve it, I'm really happy for you all._'" -the Weasleys grinned broadly at these words, but nobody grinned as broadly and happily as Ginny. It never occurred to her that boys could _actually_ be kind, (Percy was a fluke).

"'_I would really love to go over to your house the rest of the summer, but I can't actually leave the Leaky Cauldron. I mean, the Minister told me I couldn't and he says that someone'll be looking after me while I'm here, so I reckon I shouldn't leave._'"

Ron groaned loudly and moodily, Fred and George looked put out, Arthur and Molly looked disappointed, but Ginny looked like she was about to die.

"'_You didn't go shopping for school supplies yet, did you? Maybe you could meet me here at the Leaky Cauldron! Hermione says that she'll be here as well. We could go shopping together._

_Sorry about the bad news, mate. I'd really like to come over. _

_See you soon, mate, (hopefully) Harry_

_P.S. Is Ginny feeling any better? Hope so_.

"Well, there goes my vacation," Ron said grumpily laying the letters down on the table.

"Why does the Minister want him to stay at the leaky Cauldron?" George asked confused. Arthur and Molly seemed to ignore him.

"Harry is a very polite gentleman isn't he?" Molly said fondly, with a smile as she stood up. She pointed her wand at the table and the dishes sprang up and deposited themselves in the sink. "Now why can't you two be more like him?" she fussed at the twins.

Fred rolled his eyes. "You don't know Harry all that well, Mum."

"Yeah, don't be putting false claims on him, "George added, and he and his brother got up, stretched and head outside to denome the yard.

"I quite agree with you, dear, "Arthur Weasley said, sipping the last of his coffee and setting down the mug. He kissed Molly on the cheek and said to the still grumpy Ron, "Say, Ron, maybe we can all go and stay at the Leaky Cauldron on August 31st. We could all go to Kings Cross station together with Harry and Hermione."

Ron thought about it and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I guess that'll be okay."

"Good man," Mr. Weasley grinned. He put on his black, worn traveling cloak that was draped behind his chair and went outside to Apparate to the Ministry.

"You'd better write back to them," Molly told Ron, still smiling warmly at the words Harry had used.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, and he took both Hermione and Harry's letters and left the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley bustled around cleaning the breakfast dishes. As she turned around to face the table, her eyes widened slightly at Ginny, who sat there absolutely frozen to her chair. She didn't blink or move an inch. Her eyes were as huge as an owl and her mouth was slightly open and she was trembling like a Muggle washing machine.

"Ginny!" Molly cried and she scuttled over to her and grasped her shoulders and shook them gently, yet firmly. "Ginny? Ginny, are you being possessed? Oh, my dear, Ginny, please answer me!"

Ginny seemed to snap back to attention after a moment and she started pushing her mother's hands away. "Mother," she snapped, "I'm NOT possessed! Please…leave me alone…please…." She attempted to stand up but fell almost immediately. Molly helped her daughter up and placed her back in her chair still looking extremely anxious.

"Oh no, young lady," Molly said sternly, with her no-nonsense voice. "You're ill…possibly possessed….

"I'm not POSSESSED!" Ginny screamed, but Molly ignored her persisted, "Now you wait here while I get the Healer's book." Molly quickly left the kitchen and Ginny stared after her feeling shocked. Not only at her mother's stupidness…but at her own.

Never in her life had she ever reacted like she had done just now. (Well perhaps she has, but that's not the point".

Ginny had always knew Harry was a sweet, nice and kind boy, even if she had known him for only one year together at school. But still…. "'_Is Ginny feeling any better? Hope so_'"

Ginny repeated those words in her head over and over and over again until she had them fully memorized. He was the most thoughtful, the most sensitive, the most kindest, the most nicest, the most caring boy Ginny had ever met. Her heart thudded so hard against her chest, she was sure everybody in all of Britain could hear it. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered in her stomach and threatened to throw up breakfast.

She tried desperately to clam down, but it wasn't any use. She had had a crush on Harry Potter ever since she'd heard his story, and that was a very young age indeed. She looked up every single piece of information there was about him, practically keeping tabs on all new facts on him. She had obsessed over him as a child and had developed a large childhood crush, only that the crush turned into something even more and the events that occurred from the last few months only confirmed it.

Yes. Ginny Weasley was madly in love with Harry potter.

And it was at that moment that she finally remembered the dream.

When Molly came back with 'The Healer's Helpmate' book, she found Ginny with her eyes close, her hands cupping her chin and a humongous grin that could overpower Europe.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head slowly.

She was worried to the grave about her daughter's sanity.

**A/N - What's you think? I'm not really a romatic-freak so I dunno if it's stupid or not. Should I go on, or no? Reviews? **


	2. The Leaky Cauldron

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters. If I did, I would make them do wonders ;]**

**A/N - Oh my gosh, I want to thank everyone that gave me a review and thank you for all the encouragement. Imagine my surprise when I saw that I had three reviews waiting for me about two hours after I posted the first chapter! Do the same for this one, please? I lubbers you all!  
**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - The Leaky Cauldron**

Despite the fact the letters had arrived at her house roughly two weeks before August 31st, Ginny was practically dying a little inside everyday. She hadn't known two weeks could possibly seem so LONG! No matter how hard she tried to keep busy and not think about..._Harry_... she couldn't help but think of him even more and she felt she was losing her mind. She had even tried to beg her parents to make an earlier arrival to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ginny, I've told you, _no_!" Molly Weasley barked, annoyed. She was outside pruning the gamut of wildflowers outside her house and she was too busy charming the gnomes to eat the little bugs destroying them to deal with Ginny's pitiful pleas for the fourth time that day.

"But Mum!" Ginny said desperately. "Ron is bored stiff over here and he has no one else to hang out with except the twins and they bother him. So, you see, we _have_ to go to the Leaky Cauldron early so Ron doesn't..."

"As much as I love how you care about Ron's well-being," Molly interrupted, as an ugly gnome started gagging on a beetle, "we just don't have the time! Your father will be the judge on when we can go, you know he has work! Now, please, stop badgering me or we won't go at all!"

"But..." she started feebly.

"GINEVRA, I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF!"

So Ginny started pestering her father, but the answer was still a "no". She even went as far as to ask Ron to start pestering them, but he was suspicious.

"Why is it you want to go so much?" he asked, gazing at her.

She turned blushed all the way to the roots of her flaming red hair. "Never you mind," she snapped back at him, and, clearly seeing a lost battle, she turned on her heel and went back to her room depressed.

Ginny couldn't stand it. To keep busy, she did more chores than usual, (a surprise to her mother, as Ginny hated housework). She kept out of her brothers' way, (which confused them, as Ginny was always fighting to hang out with them). She had also finished about all her homework in about three days after the letters had come, homework she had not even started since school had let out for vacation. She was _that _lovesick.

_Is there a disease actually called lovesickness?_, she thought to herself as she gazed up at the clouds above her head. She was outside in the meadow near the ochard, having left her house when she saw that there was nothing else to be done. The house was unnaturally spotless, her homework was complete and done immediately, and her mind was achingly full with thoughts and daydreams that made her blush and feel woozy.

Truly there must be _some_ kind of antidote for lovesickness.

Ginny could remember the first time she had laid eyes on Harry. The morning that Ron had gotten ready to leave for Hogwarts was a terribly gloomy day for Ginny, for she realized that she would be left all alone with no one to play with...except her mother. She had cried and begged her parents, before they had left for Kings Cross station, for her to go to Hogwarts with Ron, but of course there was no way. After a lot of promises and coaxing and a few strict statements from everybody, Ginny was almost better. But when she had clamped eyes on the small, skinny boy with the cool, messy jet-black hair and the gorgeous emerald green eyes, her heart had momentarily stopped.

No, she had not known just then who this beautiful boy was, but she felt some sort of magical pulley in her heart ignite into colorful flames and she saw bright lights; she was blinded by words in bright lights that reflected the only words that formed in her mind, heart, and eyes and they were:

"_THAT'S THE ONE!"_

Ginny remembered that she was unbearable that day once Fred and George correctly confirmed that it was indeed Harry Potter. How she had started crying on the platform, not because she was going to miss her brothers, but because she couldn't go on the train and say a proper greeting to the Boy-Who-Lived.

He had stood RIGHT THERE when he was asking how to get on the platform and she was too lovesick to tell him herself. How could she have not fathomed then that that was Harry Potter. It was so obvious! Sometimes Ginny really hated herself. She had been such a fool!

She had been an idiot last year too. That fateful day when she had come downstairs for breakfast,her hair tangled and frowzy, her eyes crusty and unfocused, and her morning breath that could be smelled from a five feet radius, she had found _Harry Potter sitting _at _her _kitchen _table_. He had noticed her, smiled at her, and said, "Hello."

Ginny could not remember when she'd ever been so shocked and speechless. She scampered upstairs to her bedroom without answering him, terrified by her appearance and wondering why she had chosen to wear her tiny, smelly, old bathrobe downstairs.

Once in her room, she slid to the floor, her back facing the door, and huffed and puffed as if she had just ran from a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Her hyperventilation stopped after several minutes and she looked over the events that had just happened in that half hour in her memory...and she felt incredibly stupid. Why had she ran? Why couldn't she have just said, "Good morning, Harry. Please excuse me for a moment," and then rush upstairs swiftly and clean herself up? What did he think of her when she had ran without answering his greeting? _Probably thought I was rude, _Ginny thought as she let a few tears pour down her face.

That was probably the worst day of Ginny's life, (well...aside from the day she was taken down to the Chambers of Secrets to die, but not extremely worse because the love of her life had rescued her and she had gotten to actually _touch _him that day for the first time ever...)

_I will not make a fool of myself again_, decided Ginny firmly. _I will not! From this day forward, as of NOW, my ultimate mission and incoming goal will be to be Harry Potter's girlfriend...Maybe I'll even be his wife one day._

_

* * *

_

In the early morning of August 31st of about six a.m., Ginny's eyes blinked open immediately. She tossed aside her covers and leaped out of bed. She opened her bedroom door quietly and made her way stealthily to the bathroom, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the scarce silence swayed the Weasley household. It was weird to hear quiet.

Ginny bathed herself quickly, using her flower-scented soaps and shampoos multiple times until there was barely anything left. She skipped back to her room in her fluffy towel and bustled around in her tiny closet to find Muggle clothing that would make her look pretty in front of Harry.

She was never particularly bothered about how destitute her family was, but it changed right then. She didn't have that much Muggle clothing that would make her look attractive. In the end, she chose a pair of jeans, her worn-out trainers and a short-sleeved green T-shirt. She _loved _this T-shirt. Not only did it seem to make her look pretty, but it reminded her a lot of Harry's emerald green eyes.

It took about five hours for everyone to get everything ready and Ginny was growing irate and restless. She had waited two weeks of torture for this day to come, so now that the day had arrived, she wanted desperately to leave.

"I hope you remembered to take everything you need," Mr. Weasley reminded them as he gathered everyone by the fireplace and passed around the flowerpot filled with Floo Powder. "Because you lot aren't going to see this place until next summer."

"We've remembered everything, Dad, now can we go?" Ginny said impatiently.

Fred and George raised their eyebrows at the same time, a knowing smile flitting across their faces simultaneously.

"What's the big hurry, Gin?" George asked.

"Can't wait to see the midget with the eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad?" Fred sniggered.

Ginny blushed scarlet. She had forgotten about the poem she had sent Harry for Valentine's Day. She remembered when that mean, rude boy, (she recalled that Ron had called him Malfoy) had said that he, Harry, had not like it. She remembered running into the girls' bathroom and sobbing her eyes out. Not only had Harry hated the Valentine, but he had had Riddle's diary in his hand too...

"Oh, shut up, you guys!" Percy retorted, coming to her defense, glaring at them. The twins stuck their tongues out at him. Ron looked at Ginny curiously, but didn't say anything.

Mrs. Weasley gathered their trunks and belongings near them. She would be the last to floo to the Leaky Cauldron along with their stuff. Of course, Ginny was the first one to pinch a bit of Floo powder into her hand and step into the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" she announced, excitement evident in her voice. She was immediately sucked into the fireplace and she was spinning very fast inside the green flames. All the while her elbows and knees were tucked into her stomach, she was imagining how she's go up to Harry with a winning smile and say "Hi" to him...

When she saw the grate connected to the Leaky Cauldron, she prepared herself for the entrance and she landed almost perfectly on her feet. In front of her was the main room of the pub, bleak and grungy. Tom, the caretaker, was at the bar and there a few witches and wizard and warlocks at the tables eating a late breakfast or an early brunch. No one seemed to realize that she had entered.

Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and carefully checked her clothing to see if she had any soot on herself. She felt giddy; she hadn't messed herself up at all.

She waited exasperatedly for her family to join her and she was positively aggravated during the slow process of signing them all up for getting a room. All of a sudden, there was a cry at the door of the pub that led to the Muggle World.

"Ron!" Hermione Granger cried happily, as she made her way towards them, her trunk dragging behind her. Her brown eyes were lit up and her bushy, brown curls were tied up into a ponytail.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron grinned as she hugged him, his ears turning a bit pink when she did so.

Hermione welcomed everyone in turn before she reached Ginny. "And how are you, Ginny?" she asked as she gave her a quick, warm hug.

"I'm fine, thanks, Hermione," Ginny said bashfully. She had never really talked to her all that much, but she knew she was kind. As Hermione turned to chat with Ron, and her parents gathered up all there belongings to bring to their rooms, and her brothers started their way to the entrance of Diagon Alley at the back of the pub, Ginny couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed. When she heard Hermione at the door she was sure Harry would've been right near her, but she still hadn't caught sight of him...

"Mum," Ron said, as he and Hermione turned to follow his brothers to Diagon Alley, "Hermione and I are going to find Harry. Tom said he had already left..."

Ginny didn't hear anything else after that. A grin was upon her face and she felt like dancing. He was going to find Harry!

"Alright," Molly said, as she flicked her wand and the all the trunks levitated on their own. "Don't go near Knockturn Alley, dear, and be careful..."

"Yeah, okay," Ron cut her off. Ginny was about to follow them, when Mrs. Weasley put a hand on her shoulder, looking surprised.

"Where are you going?" she asked perplexed. "You should get your stuff settled in your room."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh, no, Mum, I want to go with Ron and Hermione! I want to see Harry!"

"Nonsense, Ginny!" Molly exclaimed. "You're going to help me fix everything up! We have four rooms..."

"Mum, no!" She felt panicky now. Her heart was beating rather quickly; she was close to hyperventilation. "I want to go with the others, oh, please, Mum!"

"Ginevra, I've said no!" Mrs. Weasley was, to say the least, shocked. What was wrong with her? "You are coming up to room fifteen and you are going to fix everything up before dinner time! Come on now, follow me!" She directed the stuff up the handsome staircase that lead to a suite of rooms, Ginny gawking horrified behind her.

For two weeks she had slaved and sulked around her house waiting for this day to come, to see her hero and she couldn't even have the chance because of her meddlesome mother. Didn't she even have a clue? Didn't she realize she was _killing _her? _Starving _her of the face she wanted to see so badly? Did she even CARE?

Ginny felt tears spring into her eyes as she slowly followed her mother up the stairs, her foot feeling about a thousand pounds heavy with every step.

There must be a reason why this was happening. Maybe fate didn't want her and Harry together. Yes. That must be it. She just wasn't meant to be with him.

* * *

**A/N - I'm not so crazy about this chapter. Something just seems to be missing, I don't know. Review?**


	3. The Force

**Disclaimer: [Question: What's a "disclaimer" and what do you put in it?]  
**

**A/N - Wow. Two chapters in, and I'm already in a slump. Ugh. I'm feeling really pessimistic guys. I seriously don't know where this story is going. I'm guessing about, like, five more chapters until I finish this? Ugh, I don't know. Maybe three. I know some people are looking forward to this chapter, and I sincerely hope you like it.**

**Let the story begin!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Force**

It was very impressive how Ginny had managed to control her emotions that morning, but she just had congratulate herself for staying calm and not ending up in a panic attack, even thought she had come close to hyperventilation countless times. It was nearly five in the evening when Ginny finally finished putting everything together. Honestly, there wasn't much to do and she wondered with irritation why her mother couldn't do it all on her own. All she would have had to do was to wave her wand and everything would be organized. Instead, she had Ginny fold clothes and put them away in bureaus and dressers. _"Discipline, Ginny!" _Her annoying voice was saying. _"You can't just depend on magic to solve everything. One must act as a Muggle to learn hardships of life!" _Why, then, was she always uptight and short-tempered whenever her husband showed excitement for Muggles? What a joke!

She had moved about the rooms like a robot, her ligaments moving awkwardly and stiffly as she went about fixing everything. Despite her rage, she made sure everything was absolutely immaculate so there would be nothing her mother could possibly say to make her do anything. Besides, she was going to share her room with Hermione; the least she could do was to be neat around her. The electricity in Ginny's heart that had nearly electrocuted her that morning in her excitement was gone now. There was merely a numbing sensation in the pit of her stomach that urged her to throw up. As she folded clothes and laid out her toiletries, she tried to contain her feelings and go about her work diligently. Even if fate didn't want her and Harry together, she could at least try to befriend him. Yes, that was a good plan. But for now, she would have to wait to see her saviour.

* * *

Ginny was lying on her bed, on her pillows, staring up at the ceiling. It was evening and she had finished her duties about an hour ago. Her fury has lessened to bitterness, which lessened to annoyance, which lessened to acceptance. Needless to say, she had finally calmed down. Or had she? Well, she was still angry at her mother, but not so angry that she wanted to curse her anymore...

Her mind was quite blank at the moment when she precipitously felt a magnetic current travel through her body, starting from the tips of her toes to the roots of her flaming red hair. She sat up abruptly, confusion clouding her mind. _Huh?_ The current had almost seemed like a warning...but a warning for what?

Ginny swung her legs off her bed and pulled on her trainers in a hurry. For some unfathomable reason, she had a sudden urge to get downstairs to the bar. Whatever for, she didn't even know. It almost appeared like she was following unwritten instructions:

_WARNING._

_GET OFF BED._

_PULL ON TRAINERS._

_GET DOWNSTAIRS._

These words echoed inside her head repeatedly as she flung open the door and raced downstairs at such speed, that she was a blur. She almost bumped into an elderly man with a cane on the way, but the "force" she currently controlled propelled her away from him; it seemed as if this force wasn't going to let her stop until she reached the purpose of the excitement. Her heart was beating really fast and she felt her pulse quickening. Something - no, _someone -_ was downstairs and she_ had _to see what was up. The "force" had brought back that same electric feeling she had had that morning; it was building and building itself up so high, and the lights over her head seemed so bright that she was completely blind. But still she ran, and it felt like a century to get down the stairs. She had just reached the bottom step and was going to enter the bar when all of a sudden...

_WHAM!_

Someone had crashed into her, knocking her clean off her feet and straight onto her bottom and the person that had crashed into her had dropped to the floor with a grunt. The electricity was diminishing slowly and her blindness was withheld, but she still saw the bright lights. As she rose her eyes to see who she had slammed into, she knew she had reached her purpose.

She had knocked into Harry Potter, himself.

To say the least, she was shocked...and embarrassed.

The impact had caused Harry to take leave of his glasses, which were planted right near Ginny's left hand.

"Ginny?"

The angel was calling!

Ginny exhaled. She hadn't realized she hadn't been breathing. Oh, how beautiful her name sounded when Harry said it.

"Um, Ginny? Can you hand me my glasses, please?" He was now on his knees searching for his glasses. Like a mentally impaired prat, Ginny was staring at him, open-mouthed, red in the face and speechless.

She was quite aware of the fact that he had called her name twice. She was also quite aware that he had asked her to hand him his glasses. But that would allow her to touch the handsome frames that covered his magnificent eyes. That would allow her to hand it over to him, possibly making his hand brush against her and make her feel something she didn't think felt right to feel in front with him. What if it showed in her eyes? In her face? What if he suspected? Was fate playing around with her? But he needed his glasses! What was she supposed to say? She had bumped into him! HIM! She had been running as if she was being chased by a crazed murderer, (well, this wasn't quite unrealistic, what, with all this talk about Sirius Black...).

Harry's hand had finally found his glasses. Though it was lying right near her hand, his hand did not even touch hers. Godric, she couldn't even feel the heat from his hand! But then again, she felt hot all over at the moment.

As Harry slipped his glasses on his nose, he took a moment to get his bearings straight before he focused his gaze on Ginny and gave her a smile. "Hey, Ginny."

Ginny felt herself go breathless. She was lightheaded. She was drowning to in his features as he sat up, rubbing the spot where their heads had momentarily touched. Oh, _MERLIN_! They had TOUCHED! Their heads had _touched_, and she hadn't even realized! It was no wonder she hadn't felt any pain. She felt joy, utter joy!

He looked as perfect as ever. Jet-black hair all jumbled up as if he had just gotten off a broom; undeniably sexy. His features were perfect: his nose straight, his lips pink, his cheeks looking so _soft_...His green eyes were shining, but they were filled with pain from the bump on his head. Guilt flooded through Ginny which almost left her breathless. SHE had HURT him!

"Are you okay?" Ginny squeaked, terrified. She was a monster!

Harry looked over at her reassuringly and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it."

Harry was _such_ a beautiful creature.

Before Ginny had the chance to choke out something else to say, her brothers, minus Percy, and Hermione had come up to them. Fred and George simultaneously raised their eyebrows at the scene before them, but, Merlin thank them, for they didn't say a thing. Hermione had a small smile on her face which looked a little bit too knowing. Ginny turned scarlet.

Ron, of course, was his usual oblivious self. "What are you two doing on the floor?"

Honestly. What did she do to deserve such a stupid brother? Didn't he even consider that he might be embarrassing her?

Harry smirked up at him. "Having the time of my life. What else?"

"Are you alright, dear?" Molly Weasley asked anxiously, who had come up behind them with Arthur, who also looked concerned on why their daughter and Harry were on the floor.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, getting to his feet. Ginny looked up at him apprehensively. She couldn't even breathe. The sexiness radiating from his body was like a magical beam bouncing right into her soul. Why was she just sitting here like an idiot? Why wasn't she saying anything? Why couldn't she just _move_? But the force seemed to be operating on her again. It got her _planted_ to the ground.

"Well, we're having dinner in the lounge, lot," Arthur stated. "Harry, you can put whatever shopping you have in room and come join us."

"Alright," Harry agreed. The family filed back to the lunge in the back of the bar, Fred and George uncharacteristically silent, but, like Hermione, they had the same knowing smiles on their face.

Oh Merlin.

The only ones left were Hermione, Harry and Ron, but Hermione seemed to want to leave also because she said to Ron, "Let's go eat, Ron."

"In a minute, I want to go up with Harry," Ron said. Then he caught sight of Ginny on the floor, still scarlet and still feeling nauseated.

"What are you still doing on the floor?" Ron asked her exasperatedly. "Get up!"

"Ron!" Hermione said reproachfully through gritted teeth. "Let's _go_!" She grabbed his arm and tugged him in the direction of the bar.

"But why?" Ron asked, looking baffled. He looked from Hermione, to Ginny, to Harry, who shrugged his shoulders, also looking mystified.

"Because!" Hermione snapped, as if this was valid reason, and she jerked him away.

Now it was Ginny and ... Harry. Alone.

Harry looked after them, still looking perplexed. Then he shook his head a little and glanced down at Ginny on the floor...who was staring at him. He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Come on," he said gently.

_Is it possible for a twelve-year-old to have a heart attack?_ Ginny thought to herself wildly. Everything seemed to be in a slow motion. Harry's hand - his HAND! - was reaching toward her, advancing its way through the air to help her stand onto her own two feet. His hand was quite big; bigger then hers. Ginny tilted her head slightly to the side. His palm didn't look calloused like her brother, Charlie's, were. Quite the contrary, it looked pretty soft. Like her own. It suddenly dawned on her. She was going to touch his hand! She was going to TOUCH it! Like it wasn't enough that she had gotten the prospect of having contact to his head. But his _HAND!_

His hand was in front of her now, waiting. Should she grab it? Well, of course she should! ...But _could_ she? Had she put lotion on her hands? What if they were dirty? She had been cleaning! What if her hands were rough? Would he think she had manly hands?

She couldn't keep him waiting! He was looking down at her, smiling. Oh, my, that _smile._

The force activated once more. It brought her hand up slowly to clutch his.

Oh my.

His hand was hardly rough. It was soft. And warm. What was more? Once she had clutched his hand. She felt the electric shock go through her body once more. She jumped, as Harry pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, looking a little worried. She only stared at him, but her face wasn't so scarlet. That was good.

"Fine," she said breathlessly, drinking in his features from eye level. Well, not technically eye level. He was a good three inches taller.

Harry smiled at her again. "Good. Well, I'm going to put this stuff away." He held up a bag of his shopping. "I'll see you at dinner." On his way up the stairs, he patted her arm gently.

Ginny didn't move an inch. She only stared at what was in front of her. Needless to say, if anyone had passed her and tried to knock her out of her hypnotic state, they would have called St. Mungo's to sedate her.

There were many things Ginny wanted to do right now, rejoicing and screaming and laughing and even crying were only a few. But there were also things she had to reflect on.

Firstly, Ginny had knocked into Harry on the stairs. Despite the pain she caused him, and despite the firm fact that she was indeed a monster, she had gotten her wish: she had finally touched him. Secondly...she had touched him again. And it was he that made it so. By showing his kind nature, he had held her hand. He had patted her ARM. This. Was. Breathtaking.

Finally. That electric shock she felt when he held her hand. That electric shock she had felt when she had jumped off her bed. That electric shock she had felt when she had first saw him at Kings Cross station.

At the station, it had felt like a greeting. A simple, "How do you do".

On her bed, it had felt like a warning. A "Watch out! He's coming!"

When he had held her hand, in his soft, warm one...it had felt like magic. And, _of course_, Ginny believed in magic.

Fate wanted them together after all.

* * *

**A/N - Like it? I really hope so, 'cause I tried my hardest to make it satisfactory! It's really short and it's a small scene, so...yeah. Reviews have been slowing down nowadays, so I feel kinda...well, review please!  
**


End file.
